Black Rose
by MsKatherine
Summary: Draco and Ginny begin to become friends and trust each other, but happens when they begin to fall for one another?


_I hate summer. Don't get me wrong, I like to get out of school and have no homework and all. But every goddamn minute of it is spent with Ron, reviewing my life and revisiting what I can and cannot do. I don't listen to him, of course, but it get's annoying the 10 billionth time he does it. _

_God._

_Can't I have my own rules? The only boyfriend Ron the dictator "approves of" is Harry. And after what he's done to me, I can't imagine going out with him. Ever. Again. Everyone loves him for being the boy who lived and all that, but you have no idea the terrible thing he did to me. Sorry for ranting. Luna helps though me with the situation, though. She really is a good fri-_

I break off the sentence when I hear a voice behind me. "Is that a diary, Ginnykins?" asked Fred slyly. "I didn't know you had so many secrets!" George said in mock surprise.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes in that tone to me Ginerva Weasley!" remarked Fred sternly. I laughed without much humor. He sounded too much like mum to be laughing at. It was like chuckling at a angry pitbull. Or Snape.

I shivered at the thought.

Approximately ten days later, our letters came. Harry, obnoxious as ever, came over and asked if I needed help opening my letter. Bloody hell, am I going to get a paper cut without the Boy Who Lived assistance? Everyday, it's something new. He gets these "pick up lines" from the Muggle world and tries them out on me. Just because I am a year younger than him does not mean I am fully obliged to tear his hair out. Anyways, opening the letter, I scan the school supply list.

Nothing was very abnormal besides the owl that was carrying my letter. It had ash blonde hair, just like Draco.

In fifth year, we were assigned random pen pal's. I got Draco as mine. I only told him I was a Slytherin, girl, and pureblood. He probably assumed I was Pansy, lying about my status as a pureblood. But he told me about what he was facing. And I couldn't help but sympathize for him. He told me him problems as a death eater, and I was oh so caring and optimistic, but privately, shocked. One of the kids in the school was a death eater. I might've stopped talking to him altogether had he not told me that he didn't want to become one, he was forced.

And he was miserable.

At the end of the year, we told each other who we were. I wasn't shocked, but he sure was. He threatened me, saying that if I told anyone, my family and I would be killed. And after I told him the things that I had been hiding all these years, we became friends, more or less. We started to hang out, go to Hogsmeade together, study in the library. No one approved, of course, especially not Ron. He threw an absolute tantrum once he saw us. But who would approve of a Malfoy and a Weasley together?

Draco understood me, I guess. I mean, as much as I understood him. We kept each other company.

He was, and still is one of my only friends.

I jump up onto the carriage. Draco is already there, smirking at me slightly. His green tie hung loose around him neck. I look down to see an identical one.

I remember it too clearly.

_"__Ginerva Weasley!" Professor McGonagall shouted. _

_Excited and nervous, I walked up to the Sorting Hat. I sat down a placed the hat onto my head. "There's such a thirst to prove yourself," it whispered in my ear, "Ambition, too. Bravery, oh yes!" One second too late, I realized what this meant. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat had shouted._

_Audible gasps were heard. A Weasley, in Slytherin? Unheard of. _

_There was no cheering from the Slytherins. None whatsoever. They were silent._

_Shocked._

_Horrifed._

_Just like me. I swallowed my pride and shakily make my way to the table. No one made themselves very subtle when they stared at me openly. I spotted Draco at the end of the row and went to where he was sitting, expecting the usual insults. He allowed himself to gape at me openly for a nanosecond, before resuming its usual smirk. But, to my disbelief, he turned to Pansy, snapped, "Move over!" and scooted the opposite way slightly to make room for me. I sighed gratefully and sat down beside him. _

I shake myself out of the memory, and sit at the seat opposite to Draco. He head nodded at me, and I whispered a small 'hey' back at him. Looking around the carriage, I suddenly realized that Crabbe and Goyle were not with us. Exhaling in relief, I asked Draco what he did over the summer.

"Juts stayed at my house, mostly, " he said, his careless attitude rubbing off on me, making me feel relaxed, "Anyways, how was the unbearable Weasel King this year?"

"That _prat_ was absoulutely- he just-" I said, seething in anger.

"Worse?"

"You have no idea."

"Ahhh, but see, he unfortunately does make my life considerably harder because I talk to you."

"Does he tell you that if you date a single person, or dare to talk to someone of the opposite gender, say that he'll write to your mum?"

"No, but he has tried multiple times to rip my fingers off, one by one with a Severing Spell of some sort, _Abscido, _I think.."

I look up alarmed. Draco held his hands up forme to see. "Still perfectly intact, don't worry. The Weasel King is very easy to ah, 'manage.'"

I rub my temples, which were throbbing, due to a screaming voice in my head saying, "HIS NAME IS RON! HE MAY BE AN UNSUFFERABLE PRAT, BUT HE IS STILL UNFOURTUNELY MY BROTHER."

I might've voiced these thoughts, I was not trying to start a fight with Draco right now. We sat in silence for the remaining amount of time, until we finally come to a stop at the entrance to the castle. Still annoyed, I climb out of the carriage and onto the ground. Walking into the castle a little in front of him, I see a familiar dirty blonde head walking a ways ahead of me.

"Luna!" I shout.

She turns around, eyes huge. "Ginny!" she calls excitedly, "did you hear about the recent discovery of Humbywags, and they tend to- Look! There's one now!" Luna cried, motioning to the towards several fireflies.

I giggled, happy to have my friend back.

We step into the Great Hall to hear the excited buzz of conversation, and empty plates being looked at hungrily, expected to be filled. "Students! Attention!" Everyone suddenly quieted and looked towards the headmistress.

"Armstong, Lucy!"

Lucy flounced up to the stool and placed it upon her head. "RAVENCLAW!"

The girl walked over to the cheering table. I look to the other end of the room, at the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron sit, moaning probably about how hungry they are, and Hermione sat alertly, tense, focusing all of her attention on the students.

"Brett, John!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I zoned out until Zachary, Annabelle was sorted into Gryffindor. Finally, Dumbledore shouted something like, "Bibbity, Dink, Flop, Wilk," and the food appeared on platter before us. Everyone instantly loaded their plates with food. I reached for the beef stew; my mum makes some at home, and while the Hogwarts elves' don't exactly duplicate it, it was was favorite comfort food anyway.

Beside me, my pet ferret had taken a bite or two of his enormous steak. "How do you eat that fast?" he asked, looking at me in disgust. I rolled my eyes, swallowed, and said, "How do _you_ eat that slow? Starving yourself isn't going to maintain your good looks."

"Weasley, isn't it illegal for you to call a Malfoy good-looking? Not that your wrong, but.."

"I didn't call you good-looking!" I retorted hotly.

"Sure you didn't," he smirked.

I didn't reply, and instead continued to stuff my face with mashed potatoes and beef stew. After everyone was done eating, the dishes were wiped clean and replaced with mountains of ice cream, pudding, candies, and treacle tart. "Are there any peppermint humbugs?" Draco asked boredly.

"Are there any _what?_!" I asked, nearly choking on my pumpkin pasty.

"Peppermint humbugs," he repeated, annoyed.

"Why would you want those, they taste awful!"

"They freshen you breath. And I like mint," he shrugged.

"There over there," I motioned over to the left, still laughing. In an extremely short amount of time, the desserts were almost gone. Suddenly, they vanished and everyone was dismissed. I got up to leave, and so did Draco. We made our way down to the dungeon with a horde of Slytherins. "I don't want to go to class tomorrow." I groaned groggily.

"Uhh hmmmm.." Draco replied, sounding half asleep, then regaining his composure, and saying steadily, "Yeah, if there was one thing I didn't miss over the summer, it had to be Snape and his potions."

"But you get favored all the time!"

"That doesn't make class anymore fun. The only thing that does is Snape getting Potter in trouble all the time," he said blissfully.

We stepped into the common room, said a quick goodbye, and went opposite ways.


End file.
